Ned and Ted Annoy People in the Cinema
by DeviousDragons
Summary: Ned and Ted find a list to annoy people at the cinema and Dan is going to help them. I got this idea from the Annoy People at the Cinema list in my profile. Complete.
1. Equipping help

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please don't flame me. I got the idea from the list in the profiles. This is set after the clue hunt and after Ned and Ted got their eyes and ears fixed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

"Hey Ted! Get over here!" Ned yelled.

"What do you want Ned? I'm trying to build a robot here!"

"Look! I found a list of ways to annoy people in the cinema. Do you want to do it? We can get Dan's help if he wants to help us."

"Sure. I'll dial his number right now."

Ted grabbed his cell phone and dialed Dan's number.

"Hello? Who's this? Don't you know better than to not disturb a ninja lord while he's playing Ninja Gaiden?"

"Sorry Dan. It's-"

"It's Ninja Lord Dan!"

"Well I'm sorry _Ninja Lord_ Dan. It's us, Ted and Ned, and we were wondering if you want to annoy people at the cinema with us. We found a list online."

"Sure. I'll be there. Print out the list while you're waiting. Bye."

Ted hung up the phone. He had an evil grin on his face.

He told Ned, "Print out the list. We're going to the cinema."

**That's the first chapter! Please review and tell me if I need to improve anything.**

**~DD**


	2. Snowing popcorn, rabid harry potter fans

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You restored my confidence in writing because my teachers always give me C's (or something relatively similar_ on my writing homework. And thank you for the advice. And now here is another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or harry potter**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_Throw popcorn in the air and yell, "It's snowing!"_

Ned whispered to Ted and Dan, "Are you guys ready?"

They whispered, "Yes."

Ned and Ted threw popcorn in the air.

Dan yelled, "It's snowing!" He jumped the pool of popcorn and rolled around in it.

People looked disgustedly at Dan and muttered, "Wacko" before leaving.

"Hoora- Wait, where did everybody go?" asked Dan, who momentarily stopped rolling around.

"They all left because of a 'wacko' who was ruining the movie" Ted said, stifling a laugh.

"Hmm. I wonder who that could be," Dan wondered.

_Go, "Oooooh..." whenever anyone kisses._

"Did we have to go to a romantic movie?" Dan whined while being dragged by Ned and Ted.

"For the last time yes!" Ned and Ted said at the same time.

"And besides," Ned said, "It's number two on the list. Just go with it."

When they arrived, the movie was already at a point where the main characters were going to kiss. When the main characters kissed, Ned, Ted, and Dan went "Oooooh" and made kissing faces at the girls in the theater.

One girl punched Ned in the face and said, "Stop doing that you creep." She got up and moved somewhere else.

"Oooooh this is the best movie I ever went to." Dan said, stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

_Clap when the good guy gets killed._

"NOOOOOOOOO! Fred how can you die?" (**A.N.** At least I think that's what I think happened. I have bad memory.)

Everyone had tissues in their hands and they were blowing into it. Everyone, except for

Ted, Ned, and Dan who were giving a standing ovation and clapping _very_ loudly. All of

the Harry Potter fans were angry that some people were actually happy about Fred

dying.

They yelled, "No one is happy when a good guy dies! They must be Death Eaters! GET them!"

The result was Ted, Ned, and Dan running away from angry fans.

_During the previews, yell, "Can you fast-forward it?"_

"Is the coast clear?" asked Ted, who never wanted to watch another Harry Potter movie again.

"Yeah" said Dan. "Maybe we shouldn't have done the last one."

"Shhhhhh. The previews are starting," Ned said.

A preview about cats came on.

"Can you fast-forward it?" Dan yelled.

Some cat lovers yelled, "Be quiet, young man! Who wouldn't want to see a preview with cats in it?"

Dan opened his mouth to say something but Ted covered it quickly.

"Sorry. My cousin didn't take his medication yet." Ted said.

The three walked/ran out.

"What are you trying to do? Get a repeat of the Harry Potter episode?" Ned hissed.

"Yep!" Dan said cheerfully.

Ned and Ted face palmed themselves.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I will only be able to post once a week due to school but I'll try my best to post more chapters a week.**

**Well that was chapter 2. Review!**

**-DD**


	3. Mushrooms, flooding bathrooms, spoilers

**Hi there! I'm so happy that my birthday is in a few days that I'm updating this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues, the mushroom joke, and Harry Potter**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_5._ _Whenever the bad guy is doing something devious, say, "Watch out!"_

"And after I dispatch the goody-two shoes, the world will be mine! Muahahahaha!"

Ned yelled, "Oh no! Watch out!"

Several people said, "Shhhhhhhhh!"

Ted said, "What? My dear brother was just trying to warn the good guy!"

A little girl said, "It's just a movie! They can't hear you! Now be quiet _or else."_

The Starlings and Dan gulped.

_6.__Laugh very loudly at all the corny jokes._

_ A mushroom walked into a restaurant. Everyone stared at it. "What? I'm a fun guy!" __**(A.n. Get it? Fun guy? Fungi? No? Okay then.)**_

The Starlings and Dan laughed as loud and long as they can. After a few seconds they started hacking and coughing.

The same little girl said, "Are you stalking me? Leave me in peace to watch my movie _please._"

_7. __Tell the man selling popcorn that the bathroom is flooding._

Ted and Dan looked very freaked out in the line for popcorn.

The guy selling popcorn said, "May I help you?"

Dan shrieked, "The bathroom is flooding!"

The man laughed, "The bathroom is very high tech. It can't flood."

Ned, who was covered in toilet paper, came out of nowhere aand said, "Okay guys, the toilets are all flooded just like you asked." Then he noticed the popcorn man glaring at him.

"Umm… you know, I think I should leave now." Ned made a mad dash for the door.

The popcorn man yelled, "Security! Get that awkward young man!"

Ned, Ted, and Dan were all banned from going to that cinema and they had to go to another one.

_8. Yell out what is going to happen._

"Don't worry Harry. We'll be fine."

"No they won't! Mad-Eye is going to die! And Fred! But at least Voldemort is also dead." Dan said.

"They are going to destroy the horcruxes!" Ned yelled.

"Poor Dobby is going to die!" sobbed Ted.

"SHHHHHHH! We're trying to watch a movie here!"

"WE HATE SPOILERS!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ned, Ted, and Dan found that last voice scary so they ran to see a different movie.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry if that was kind of short. I have a time limit to write this. Review!**

**~DD**


	4. adorable Dan, and candy catapults

I'm so sorry for not updating for 2 weeks! I was too busy reading the son of Neptune! I'll try to make it longer!

**Disclaimer:****I ****do ****not ****own ****the ****39 ****clues, ****Snickers, ****Milky ****Ways, ****or ****the ****Lion ****King.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

_9. __Wear __a __cape __and __when __it__'__s __your __turn __to __get __popcorn __yell, __"I'm __Batman! __Hahaha!" __and __run __away._

"Why is that kid wearing a cape? It's not even Halloween yet!"

"I know. Creepy, isn't he?"

Dan ignored the comments of the people. Obviously they think he looks cool.

"Hi little boy. What can I get you?"

"I'm not a little boy! I'm Batman! HAHAHA!" Dan ran all the way to the arcade.

Meanwhile, Ted apologized for Dan.

"I'm sorry if he disturbed you."

"Disturbed me? How did he disturb me?He's such an adorable wittle boy."

_10. Say that they cannot sit next to you because you invisible friend already is._

"I can't believe that guy thought I was _adorable_." Dan grumbled.

"Just let it go already! No one remembers that incident!" Ted said.

"But I do." Dan sighed.

A woman passed by Dan. "Excuse me, but is anyone sitting here?"

"Yes, my invisible friend is sitting here."

"Oh! You must be the cute little boy wearing a cape!"

"NO I'M-"

"Would you like some candy? Wait, what did you say?"

"I meant to say, yes, I am the little boy. Gimme my candy!"

"No! Don't give him candy! He'll be hyper! Let's go Dan." Ned dragged Dan away with Ted in tow.

"NOOOOOO! It looked like perfectly good candy!"

The woman stared for a few seconds. She shrugged and sat down.

_11.__(Sorry __but __I__'__m __going __to __have __to __skip __it. __I __have __absolutely __no __idea __what __a __Rocky __Horror __Picture __Show __is)_

_12.__Use __empty __chairs __next __to __you __as __catapults __with __candy. __Aim __at __specific __people __behind __you __and __see __if __you __can __hit __anyone __in __the __back__row._

"Let's get Snickers or Milky Way. It's big so it will most likely hit the target at the right angle." Ted said.

"I stopped listening after Milky Way. Let's get both!" Dan said cheerily.

When they reached the movie, the theater was almost full. Ted, Ned, and Dan squeezed themselves between the middle rows, where two seats around them were empty.

Dan opened a Snickers and was about to take a bite when Ted grabbed it from his hands.

"This is for catapulting, not eating!" Ted hissed.

"I know that! I'm just taking a bite. I don't want to waste perfectly good candy!" Dan grabbed it out of Ted's hands and took a large bite. He set it on the chair while Ned counted down.

"3, 2… LAUNCH!" Ned yelled.

Dan launched. A little boy who was rubbing his nose saw it land at his feet. He smiled and ate it. Ted and Ned gagged. Dan looked like he was going to cry. He sniffed and looked away.

"A little kid is eating MY candy!" Dan cried.

"It landed on the floor. Why would you want to eat it?"

Dan sighed. "I guess it's true."

_13.__Wear __3D __glasses. __Complain __loudly __how __bad __the __effects __are._

Ned, Ted, and Dan were watching _The __Lion __King._ Ned and Ted wore the 3-D glasses over their eyes. Dan wore his on his forehead.

"Wow." Dan practically shouted. "The effects suck. It looks like there's red and purple on Simba! It's like I'm seeing double vision."

"Young man, it's supposed to look like that. You don't have your glasses on." A kind-looking man said.

"Yeah I do. It's on my forehead." Dan proclaimed proudly.

The man sighed and put the glasses over Dan's eyes.

"Wow! The effects look so awesome!"

Ned and Ted scooted away from Dan. An elderly lady asked, "Is that your little brother?"

Ned and Ted looked at each other. Ned said, "Nope. We have no idea who he is.

_14.__Bring __a __flashlight. __In __the __middle __of __the __film __do __shadow __puppets __on __the __ceiling._

Ted looked over his shoulder. "Okay," he whispered. "Here's the plan. Dan will buy a flashlight. Ned, you'll hold the flashlight while I make shadow puppets with my hands."

"But I want to do the shadow puppets!" Dan whined.

"Fine. We'll both do shadow puppets." Ted said.

Ted handed Dan some money. Five minutes later, Dan came back with a plastic bag in his hands. Ned opened the bag to reveal a hot pink flashlight.

"What? Why did you buy a PINK flashlight?" Ned's voice was higher than an octave.

"Because there weren't any with flower patterns. And because it will embarrass Ned." Dan said innocently.

"What? I'm NOT holding that!" Ned yelped.

While making sure Dan couldn't here, Ted whispered to Ned, "Don't worry. We'll get him for it." Then, he whispered his plan to Ned.

Ned nodded. "Okay. I'll do it." He took the flashlight and walked into the theater.

Dan looked at Ted and said, "You're good at pep-talking."

In the middle of the movie, Ned turned on the flashlight. Dan made a bunny with his fingers and said in a high-pitched voice, "Look! I'm a little bunny! Now I'm a butterfly!"

Throughout the entire thing, Ted made a video out of it and hacked into Dan's e-mail. He sent the video to all of Dan's friends and typed _forward __this __to __everyone __you __know_.

"What are you doing? Texting your friends while you were supposed to be making shadow puppets? Sad, just sad." Dan shook his head.

"Sorry." Ted tried to hide a smile.

_15.__Bring __a __remote __control. __Complain __that __you __can't __change __the __channel._

"Universal remote?"

"Check."

Dan started to press 05 on his remote. He pressed it multiple times and pretended to be frustrated.

"Why won't the channel change?"

An irritated woman behind him said, "It's the movie theater! What do you expect?"

"We're so sorry to have to repeat this, but our cousin didn't take his medication." Ned and Ted said in unison.

"Then see to it that he does take it!" The woman looked away.

_16.__Sit __in __the __front __row, __the __minute __the __movie __starts __run __out __screaming._

While they were sitting in the front row, a couple asked them, "Are you sure you want to sit in the front row? You might need glasses later in life."

"No. We'll be fine." Ted said.

The couple nodded and walked up the stairs.

Right before the movie started, Ted, Ned, and Dan ran out screaming. The people in the theater started to murmur.

"Is that the little boy who thought he was Batman?"

"Who were those two tall guys with him?"

"I don't know, I think they're mental."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Sorry about the chapter not being spaced. I don't know what happened. I replaced the chapter. Please ****look ****at ****the ****poll ****in ****my ****profile. And can someone tell me what is "the Richmeister_"?_ ****And ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think ****about ****this ****chapter. ****Review!**

**~D****D**


	5. surfer guys, and bookie Ned

**Thank you to the people who reviewed for this story. If you read Don't Mess with Amy's Books, why didn't you review it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues ****or Harry Potter.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_17. (Sorry, I have no idea what a __Richmeister is. But if you can tell me everything you know about what a Richmeister is, then I'll put it in the next chapter, if you want it to be in the next chapter.)_

_18.__Bring a beach ball. Toss it around._

"Dan, do you have the inflatable beach ball?" Ted asked.

"Yep. Where's Ned?"

"He's getting a pump."

"He's getting a women's shoe?"

"No! He's getting a pump to pump air into the beach ball."

"Oh." They waited for a few minutes, when Ned came panting.

"What happened to you?" Ted asked.

"An engineer is after me. You don't want to know. Hurry up and use it." Ned said. When they finished, Ned yelled, "Throw the pump somewhere and hide me!"

Ned threw the pump into a bush and hid behind it. A red-faced man stomped angrily and grabbed Ted by his collar. "Where's my pump?"

"Um… you must have me confused with my twin brother. If I see him I'll tell you. Now please let go!" Ted yelled.

The man looked at Dan. Dan nodded. The man let go of Ted and said, "When you see your brother, tell him he owes me $1000 or else I'm telling the police!" He stomped away. Ned got up from the bushes.

"Can we just go in the theater already?"

When they were in the theater, Dan threw the beach ball, volleyball-style. A tanned blond man caught it.

"Are you tossing a beach ball around? Awesome!" the surfer-like man said. He tossed it to a person sitting on the other side of the theater. The person tossed it to an old lady who was snoring. When the ball landed on the old lady's head, she woke up feeling annoyed.

"How dare one of you young'uns throw a ball at a sleeping senior citizen! Which one of you started it?" she screeched.

Everyone pointed at Dan's seat, but it was empty.

"Children!" she muttered, staring at the empty seat. She got up and left the theater. Dan lifted his head above the seat.

"That's where you were hiding? I thought you ran away in fear."

"A ninja never runs away from old ladies!" Dan said to them. "No offense to old ladies."

_19. __Try to start a wave._

"Hey, guy that looks like a surfer? Can you help me and my cousins do something?" Dan asked.

"Sure little dude." Surfer-guy said. "But call me Al."

He stood on his chair so everyone would see him.

"Hey dudes and dudettes! Let's form a wave!" Al yelled.

"Like at the baseball games?" A timid voice asked.

"Exactly!" he bellowed.

"You know, we aren't really doing anything." Ted whispered while eating some popcorn.

"Does it matter? Technically we did do something. Dan asked him to form a wave," Ned whispered back. "So let's just sit back and relax."

Ted nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan."

In a few minutes, everyone in the theater was ready to make a wave.

"Ready? When I say go, do the wave! Ready, set... GO!" Al yelled.

"WHOOO-HOOO** (A.n. Is that how you say/type it?)**" Dan screamed while they did the wave.

A few moments later, a theater manager opened the doors to the theater.

"I have been hearing complaints about someone disrupting the movie." He said in a deep voice. He looked at Al, who was still standing on the chair.

"Sir, you are under arrest for disrupting a movie," the manager said.

"What do you mean? That kid over there asked me to!" Al shouted.

"Riiight. Blame it on a harmless and adorable little boy. You're coming with me." He dragged Al out of the theater while Al yelled to Dan, "I'll get you back one day!"

"I'm not adorable," Dan grumbled. "And I'm most certainly not harmless."

"It's how you look, Dan. You look adorable and harmless, so people assume you are adorable and harmless." Ted said.

"Yeah right." Dan said.

_20. __Become a bookie. Take bets on who will die first._

"Psst. Hey kid." Ned whispered to the little boy next to him.

The little boy stared at him. "What?" he asked.

_"_Who do you think will die last?" Ned asked. **(****A.N. Ned is watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1****)**

"Why should I tell you?" the kid asked suspiciously.

"If you get it right, I'll give you five dollars," Ned said, waving five dollars in front of the kid's face. "But if I get it right, I get five dollars."

The little boy didn't hear the second part. He said, "Okay! I think Voldemort will die last!"

"I say Dobby will," Ned said slyly.

"Okay!" the boy said. "You're going to lose!"

*_Around the end of the movie_*

"**What a beautiful place... to be with friends." Dobby said dying.**

_*The movie goes on for a few minutes and goes to credits*_

"I won. Give me the five bucks." Ned said cheerfully.

The little boy turned to his mom and whispered in her ear. His mom turned to Ned.

"Why would you bet with my son for money? You evil lunatic! Taking advantage of children like that! You need to see a doctor. And stay away from my son." The woman and the little boy walked away. The little boy turned to stick his tongue at Ned.

"So where's the money?" Dan asked, coming out of the arcade with Ted.

"A kid didn't give it to me because he told his mother." Ned said.

"I feel sorry for you." Dan said.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**So... please tell me what you think about it please! Review!**

**~DD**


	6. An eggcovered Twilight movie

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO SAYS MY GRAMMAR IS BAD: Can you please tell me where the incorrect grammar is? Please? I want to try to improve it.**

**Ned and Ted are supposed to be OOC. Sorry for the movies being out of order. I'll go see what is playing in the cinema now. And Dan isn't in the title because Ned and Ted found the list.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. And I know Twilight isn't in the cinema, but I had to put it in this chapter! And if you are a huge Twilight fan, don't read number 21. There is very slight Twilight bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, Johnny English, Harry Potter, or Twilight. But I do own Georgia Smith and her magazine _Fragrance__ is__ Everything._**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_17.__(Since __kikipalmer21__ told__ me__ what__ a __Richmeister__ is, __I__'__ll __put __it __here. __But __don__'__t__ blame__ me__ if__ it__ is __boring.__ I__'__m __still__ confused__ about__ what__ a __Richmeister __is.)__ Every __time__ a __character's __name__ is__ mentioned__ do __the __Richmeister._

"You finally pick a movie with spies!" Dan exclaimed. "I mean, it's not ninjas but at least people will be doing ninja-styled fighting! Can we watch it instead of the list?"

"No," Ted said, throwing popcorn in his mouth. "You can watch it while doing the list."

"You must be Johnny English."

Dan started to dance and skip around the theater. He grabbed a baby and twirled him. The baby started to cry, so Dan quickly put him in his seat. **(A.n.**** At ****this ****point, ****I ****have ****no ****idea ****what ****a ****Richmeister ****is.)**

"Why did you touch him?" the baby's mother asked, narrowing her eyes at Dan.

"Because I'm... happy?"

"Don't do it again!"

"Yes m'am" Dan said weakly.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_21. Sit in the back and throw eggs at the projection window._

"Dan, you have the eggs right?" Ted asked.

"Yep. I managed to take a carton without Nellie noticing." Dan said.

"Let's go. Ned saved us some seats in the back." Ted said.

In the back row of the theater, the only person sitting there was Ned.

"Are you done yet? These people are creeping me out! Who wants to watch a movie about sparkly vampires and werewolves with abs? I most certainly don't!" Ned yelled. "They aren't even good actors!"

"Wait? We're at a chick flick?" Dan yelled. **(A.N.**** I****'****m ****not ****saying ****that ****chick flicks**** are ****bad; ****some of them are pretty good****.)**

"Yep." Ted seemed like he didn't mind watching Twilight. "Let's throw the eggs already!"

Dan opened the egg carton and handed the Starlings some.

Dan and Ned threw the eggs at the projection window while Ted thought about which angle to throw it at. While Dan and Ned emptied the carton, the Twilight fans gasped as Bella and Edward's connected lips were replaced with a shadow. Several fainted and others yelled "Jacob and Bella." Ted was still thinking about which angle to throw the egg at. In a few minutes, Ned and Dan ran out of eggs to throw.

"That... was... fun!" Dan cried.

"Yep." Ned agreed.

"What about you, Ted? Ted?" Dan asked.

Ted was too busy measuring the size of the egg to notice. Dan grabbed his egg and threw it on the projection window. A black shadow landed on Edward's face.

"Hey!" Ted cried. "I was measuring its height and weight!"

"You took too long!"

The fans watching the movie were in a frenzy. None of them even bothered to see why it happened. They were crying because Bella and Edward's kiss were ruined.

22. _Every __time __someone __curses, __cover __your __ears __and __scream,__ "No __profanity!"_

"But I want to see the movie with you!" Dan yelled.

"You're too young. You're only 13." Ted reasoned.

"Then let's go to see a PG-13 movie with cursing!" Dan said.

"No! You can go play in the arcade." Ned said. "Besides, the movie also has people making out."

"I think I'll stay in the arcade." Dan said. "Can I have some money? Who am I kidding? I'm rich!" Dan whistled all the way to the arcade.

When they were in the theater, the cursing was already starting. **(A.n.**** I****'****m ****not**** typing**** the ****cursing.)**

Ned and Ted poked their fingers into their ears.

"No profanity!" They screamed. Several people stared at them. **(A.n.**** They**** are**** 19.)**

A man in the movie threw curses at a lady.

The Starlings screamed, "No profanity!"

A man in back of them kicked their chair and yelled, "If you two idiots hate profanity so much, then why don't you two go-" The man then proceeded to curse in every language he knew. While he was cursing, Ned and Ted slipped out of the theater.

_23._ _Sing__ with __the__ theme__ music._

Ned, Ted, and Dan were watching Harry Potter. **(A.n.**** *Defensively***** I ****only**** know ****Harry ****Potter****'****s ****theme ****song!)**

"Is there a reason why we keep watching Harry Potter?" Dan asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's a good movie." Ted shrugged. They started to hum the theme song but no one noticed. Dan started to sing the theme song loudly.

"La LA la la la LA la la la la da," Dan sang loudly. He was singing a little off-key.

Several people looked at Dan irritably.

"What?" Dan asked innocently. "I love the Harry Potter theme song."

They looked away. Dan batted his eyebrows. "You're so nice!"

"Don't push your luck kid." A man beside him said.

_24. __Bring __and __use __your __own__ air __freshener._

"Do you have vanilla Dan?" Ted asked. He was carrying an apple-cinnamon air freshener** (My**** favorite**** smell!)** and Ned was holding three new-car-smell pine trees.

"Yep!" Dan said. "But why is Ned holding a pine tree?"

"I got the wrong thing okay?" Ned snapped. "It still counts as an air freshener. Here." He tossed it at Ted.

"Actually I think you got the right thing." Ted said. Ted took Dan's air freshener and mixed the liquid in it with his air freshener. He took Ned's pine trees and dipped them into the mixed liquid for a few seconds. He took it out and handed a pine tree to each person. They walked into the theater.

A few seats away from them, two girls that looked like they were in college giggled in their direction. A lady in back of them sniffed the air through out the movie.

After the movie ended, Dan was surprised. "That was boring! Nothing exciting happened." Dan muttered in the Starling's direction. Then he noticed that they were gone.

"Ned? Ted? Where'd you go?" Dan muttered under his breath. Then he noticed Ned and Ted by the giggling girls.

"You smell nice," the brunette said.

"Are you twins?" the blonde asked.

"Triplets actually," Ned said. The girls had the same thought,_ Another__ brother?_

"Yep. Our sister who claims to be a few minutes older than both of us." Ted said. The college girls sighed.

"Here's my number," the brunette said.

"And mine," the blonde hastily said. They handed Ned and Ted a piece of paper and walked away.

"Dan!" Ned grinned in Dan's direction. "Where were you?"

"I was sitting in my seat while you two were following two girls!" Dan yelled.

"Excuse me, little boy?" the lady who was sitting behind them in the theater said. "You smell _amazing_. I am Georgia Smith; creator of the magazine _Fragrance__ is __Everything_!" She handed Dan her card. "You must be the person that everyone wants to smell like! But I must say, you friends there smell nothing like you." Georgia pointed at Ned and Ted.

"What do you mean?" Ned asked. "We used what he used!"

"It's a shame. It must have no affect on both of you." Georgia said, with no trace of sympathy. "Would you like to work for me?"

"What's your magazine about?" Dan asked.

"It's a magazine for girls who want to smell good, but they have no hopes of smelling good. They get ideas for smelling good from reading my magazine."

"A girl's magazine? No way!" Dan said.

Georgia turned up her nose. "I suppose. It's your choice." She walked away.

Dan turned towards Ned and Ted. "The snobby lady was right. Why don't you two smell like vanilla/apple-cinnamon/new-car-smell anymore?"

Ned and Ted felt their pockets for the pine tree, but it wasn't there.

"Those girls must have taken them!" Ned said.

"See? That's what you get when you smell good and you follow girls who can act like they like you!" Dan said.

"Why don't we just call them?" Ted asked. "We can ask for the pine trees back."

"Good idea." Ned said. They called the number that each girl handed them. When Ned dialed the number, a man's voice was on the other line.

"Who is this? I'm trying to poop right now!" the man said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir." Ned said quickly and he hung up the phone.

When Ted dialed the number, the brunette picked up.

"Hi," she said. "Did your brother already try to call my friend? She likes to give guys that she calls 'unworthy' a fake phone number. Sorry though."

"It's okay. Do you have the pine trees?"

"What pine trees? The air fresheners?"

"Yeah, that."

"Oh, my friend took them. She's a kleptomaniac. Sorry again."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Bye." Ted hung up the phone.

"Ned, she said that her friend doesn't like you." Ted said sympathetically.

"It's okay. I didn't really like her anyway." Ned said.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews!  
><strong>

**Can you please tell me your thoughts about this chapter? And please look at the new poll in my profile if you read the Son of Netpune please. It's really important! I'm super curious! Review!**

**~DD**


	7. Laser light show that earns Ted a medal

**I would like to thank Emily Starlight for explaining the grammar and spelling of ma'am to me. I'm still confused, but I can try to improve it now!**

**If there are any grammar mistakes in this chapter, can you please point it out in a review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or really old movies.**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_25. __At the ticket booth, request tickets for really old movies, "I'll have three tickets for the Goonies."_

"Excuse me sir," Dan said to the man behind the ticket window. "I'll have 3 tickets for the Goonies please."

The man peered at Dan and said, "It's not available."

Dan stared at the man. "But my cousins said that this cinema has more movies than any other cinema. I guess they were wrong."

"But the Goonies was made more than 20 years ago," the man said. "Do you really want to watch it?"

Dan nodded eagerly and leaned closer.

"Okay. First, you go straight to a store. Next, you buy the movie. Finally, you go home to watch it and don't come back!"

"Okay, if you don't have the Goonies, you just have to say it." Dan said. "Can I watch another movie though?"

"Which movie?" The line behind Dan was getting longer.

"E.T?"

"Go away before I call security!" the man yelled. Dan ran into the cinema.

"Wrong direction!" the man bellowed. Then he thought, _at least he stopped bothering me._

_26. __Throw spit wads on the screen. Try throwing them on the upper part of the screen so they can't get scraped off._

"How do we make spit wads?" Ted asked.

"Easy. Get a small piece of paper and roll it up. Place it in a straw and spit." Dan said. "How can you not know how to make spit wads?"

"Ned and I don't spend time in class learning how to aggravate our teacher like you do. We actually take notes in class." Ted said.

"You actually sound boring! Anyway, here's your straw and paper." Dan handed Ned and Ted a straw and several pieces of paper. When the movie was starting, Dan threw a spit wad at the top of the screen. Ned and Ted were still struggling.

"Just look at me!" Dan yelled at them. Several people turned to stare at Dan. When they looked away, Dan demonstrated how to throw a spit wad. Ned understood and he shot one into the character's eye. Several people ignored it. Others thought they accidentally went to a 3-D movie. Ted threw one into the other character's mouth. Now the entire theater thought that the actor forgot to brush his teeth and the movie crew didn't catch the mistake. They all thought to cross Ben Werder off their favorite actors list.

At the end of the day, the workers in the cinema discovered that they were spit wads. They had a hard time scraping them off. One worker quit and 5 workers fell down and broke their arms.

_27. __Pass around a collection plate and see if anyone contributes._

"Excuse me sir," Ted said, holding a collection plate. "Can you please contribute some money?'

The man grunted and said, "Get a job. And while you're at it, a life."

A woman who saw what happened said, "I agree with him. This is what happens when you don't go to college."

Ted's jaw dropped. "I did go to college!"

"Did you drop out? "

"No! Of course not!" But the woman walked away.

A few minutes later, Dan walked up to Ted. "Did you get any money?" Dan asked. Ted shook his head.

"Let me try!" Dan yelled. Ted gave the collection plate to Dan.

When a lady walked by Dan, he asked, "Can I please have some money please?"

The lady looked at Dan and said, "Of course! You poor little boy!" She handed Dan a five dollar bill. He smiled at her. She smiled back and walked away. Dan didn't see her pull out a cell phone.

_*time lapse*_

"Thank you!" Dan said to a man. He nodded and walked away. Then he saw the lady who gave him five dollars running towards him.

"It's okay!" She told Dan. "I told all of the people in my contacts to contribute some money to you. They're coming right now. I also called some people to put you in an orphanage. Whoever left you here is a cruel person!"

"You didn't need to do that!" Dan yelped. "I have people who take care of me! I'm just on a dare!"

The lady narrowed her eyes. "You are? Then I want my money back." She grabbed a handful of money and walked away quickly.

Ted looked at Dan. "How many money did you get? A dollar? Wow."

"You didn't get anything! And that lady took most of it!"

Ned said, "She probably doesn't like you."

_28. __Point a laser pointer at the screen. Give the audience a laser light show._

Ted handed Dan and Ned a laser pointer. "Remember guys, don't leave it one area or else-"

"It will burn," Dan finished. "We know Ted!"

They walked into the theater. Dan shined it on the woman's eye. Several people screamed. Dan shined it on her clothes. They breathed a sigh of relief. Ned shined it on the man's forehead and started to make a picture with it. Ted's laser pointer alternated with Dan's and Ned's laser. Several children said "ooh" and "ah."

A few seconds later, a bark could be heard throughout the theater. A lady seated two rows behind Dan looked like she was struggling with something. Then, she let out a scream and let go of the dog leash. The dog ran around the rows and tried to bite someone, but everyone ran out. Animal control arrived five minutes later. They contained the dog **(A.n. Something that I would disapprove of doing.)** and took it away.

After the police questioned several people about the incident, they went towards Dan and the Starlings.

"Normally we would arrest someone who put on a laser light show, but you helped to reveal the dog with your lasers. We would like to thank you and give you a Medal of Honor," A police officer said. "People could have got hurt. Don't put on anymore laser light shows."

"Will do sir," Dan said, sounding like the Holts.

"Good." The police officer said, handing Ted a medal.

"What about us?" Ned and Dan asked.

"When I said you would get a medal, I meant that you will share." He walked away while talking into his walkie talkie.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Sorry if this chapter was a little short. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. Remember, if you read the Son of Neptune, please look at my poll! Review! Please.**

**~DD**


	8. Ned, Ted, and Dan annoy Amy and Sinead

**Did you hear about the 7 new 39 clues short stories coming out on december 25? I'm so excited!  
><strong>

**Again, I would like to thank Emily Starlight for helping me with my grammar. I was thinking about posting this chapter next week because I thought today is Monday.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_29. __Bring __a __book __and __a __bright __light. __Start __reading __the __book __with __the __light __on. __When __someone __asks __you __to __turn __out __the __light, __yell, __"Shh, __I'm __trying __to __read!"_

Ned walked into the theaters wearing a pair of glasses. He was carrying a book and a very bright flashlight. He sat between a 10 year-old girl and a man. He opened the book and there was a mirror in it. He shined the flashlight into the mirror and turned away. A scream could be heard throughout the theater.

"Turn it off!" the man seated behind them screamed.

"Shh, I'm trying to read!" Ned said. He turned the page and the mirror was hidden.

"Give me the book!" the man grabbed the book and tore it apart. The mirror came tumbling out. The man stared at it and glowered at Ned.

"When I count to 3, I'm going to rip your head apart!" the man screamed.

Ned was gone the next second.

_30. __Use __binoculars. __Stare__ at __the __audience __rather __than __the __movie._

"Did you hear?" Marissa whispered to her friend. "There's a cute guy staring at people in theater 9."

"Really? A cute guy? Let's go!" Lily squealed.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Dan was staring at people through the binoculars. An old lady looked at Dan and said, "I think you are supposed to be looking at the movie, not people young man."

"I know what I'm doing!" Dan said.

"Alright." The old lady looked away. Dan noticed from the corner of his binoculars two girls who were staring at him.

He gulped and looked away. They were still staring at him. He sighed and walked towards him.

"Can you two stop staring at me?" Dan asked.

"Sure," one of them said.

"Dan, where are you?" Ted yelled.

The two girls whispered to each other. Dan ran towards Ted's voice and as far away from the girls as possible.

"Thank you for saving my life!" Dan said. "Those girls were creepy."

"What girls?" Ted asked.

"Never mind," Dan said.

_31. Bring a Nintendo laser gun. Shoot at the screen._

Ted, Ned, and Dan shot lasers at the screen. Several people thought, _Laser__tag!_They each took out a laser gun and shot it at the screen. A few children screamed and cried for their parents. The parents were not amused.

"Dan!"

"Ned and Ted!"

_*20 minutes earlier*_

"Amy! Why do we have to watch a movie! We have planning to do!" Sinead complained. "We could be cracking codes right now!"

"It's just one movie! Besides, Dan is out of the mansion. I need some time off." Amy said.

"Fine." Sinead said. "But next time we're solving codes at Grace's mansion!"

They got some popcorn and walked into the theater. 5 minutes later, they saw lasers on the screen. Several more lasers covered the screen. Amy and Sinead looked around for the cause of the lasers. Several children thought aliens were in the theater. The parents looked disapprovingly at Ned, Ted, and Dan. Something clicked inside of Amy and Sinead.

"Dan!" Amy yelled.

"Ned and Ted!" Sinead screamed.

_32. Clap loudly every time a person walks into the theater late._

After explaining the list to Amy and Sinead, Amy asked, "You three are immature. What's next on your list?"

"'Clap loudly every time a person walks into the theater late.'" Ned read."Will you help us?"

"No. We have better things to do at the Cahill Command Center. Let's go Amy." Sinead and Amy walked away.

"Oh well. Their loss." Ted said.

In the middle of the movie they were watching, a person ran into the theater. Ned, Ted, and Dan clapped loudly.

"Did I miss the entire movie? Oh no. I knew I shouldn't have spent too much time getting my butt kicked in the arcade." The skinny boy moaned.

"No. We're clapping because you came late." Dan said.

"What did you just say to my son?" A buff man who looked like Eisenhower Holt growled.

"I was just filling him in on what happened." Dan said innocently.

"No he wasn't. Get him!" the boy yelled. The buff man charged at Dan, but Ned stepped in front of him.

"I don't think you should do that for several reasons. One, my cousin can sue you. Two, he can make you and your son disappear off the face of the earth. Three, he's not behind me anymore." Ned moved away to show him. Dan wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Dan was hiding out in the arcade.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry if that was too short! Remember to review and tell me your thoughts!**

**And remember, if you read SoN, please vote on the poll in my profile!**


	9. Similar twins and scary little boys

**I would like to thank Emily Starlight again for helping me with my grammar. I would also like to thank Lapulta J.R.R. Cahill for trying to help me with creating a plot, even though I couldn't.**

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

_33. __When __someone __kicks __the __back __of __your __chair, __scream, __"Ahhh, __whiplash!" __**(**__**Sorry **__**if **__**this **__**is **__**bad. **__**I **__**have **__**writer**__**'**__**s **__**block **__**for **__**this **__**number.)**_

Dan sat in front of a boy with a mischievous smile. Ned and Ted sat between him. In a few minutes, the boy started to kick the back of Dan's chair. Dan jumped up and screamed, "Ahhh! Whiplash!" Dan ran out of the theater.

"What a sissy," the boy said.

"Ned, go get Dan." Ted addressed the little boy. "Please don't kick his chair again."

"Make me!" the little boy said. Ned came back with Dan.

"He won't kick me again will he?" Dan asked, plastering an innocent look on his face.

"Of course I will." The boy said.

"Harold! Don't be mean to that boy!" A lady with painted eyebrows grabbed Harold's hand. "Sorry, but you should stay away from my grandson. The last time someone annoyed him, well, you don't want to know."

"Okay!" Dan turned around and left.

_34. Ask what the theater's return policy on popcorn is._

"Excuse me," Ned said to the man behind the snacks counter. "What's the theater's return policy on popcorn?"

"Return policy on popcorn? We don't have one!" the man said.

"But what if I get the wrong bucket of popcorn? How will I return it?" Ned asked.

"You don't. You just keep it." The man said.

"So I get a free bucket of popcorn?" Ned asked.

"No! How did you get that out of my explanation? There isn't a return policy! Deal with it!"

"But I thought there is a return policy for everything!" Ned yelled.

"Please go before I call security." The man said, rubbing his temples.

"No! This calls for justice! I will not stand for a no return policy!" Ned yelled.

"SECURITY!" the man yelled. The security came and kicked Ned out.

_35. Ask the person at the ticket window, "Do you work here?"_

It was Ted's turn at the ticket window. The woman looked at him. "Didn't you get kicked out?"

"No," Ted assured her. "That was my twin brother. Sorry about whatever he did."

"It's okay. I have always heard how twin brothers don't have the same personalities. So you must be more mature than him." The lady said. "What do you need?"

"Do you work here?" Ted asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I work here!" the woman said.

"Really? I didn't know." Ted looked puzzled.

"I take back what I said about twins. I never want to have children." The woman said.

_36. Start a standing ovation at the end of the movie._

Dan was snoring through halfway the movie with chocolate around his mouth and a half-eaten chocolate bar in his hand. Ted was trying to stay awake. Ned's head was resting on Ted.

_*The end of the movie*_

"_**We'll always be together. I'm sure of it." **_

By the end of the movie, the Cahills were sleeping. When a janitor came to clean up the theater, he noticed the Cahills sleeping.

"Excuse me boys, but the movie ended. Please leave." He shook each one until they woke up.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Dan asked.

"Please leave the theater." The janitor said.

When they were outside the theater, Ted lectured them.

"How could you two fall asleep? That's 2 hours of my life, gone! Why did you fall asleep?" Ted asked.

"What are you talking about? You fell asleep too!" Dan yelled. "And you chose the movie!"

"Guys! Let's stop fighting and go to another movie that isn't a romantic chick flick!" Ned said. They went to a comedy instead. At the end of the movie, they stood up and started clapping. A few people stared at them.

A large man glared and said, "Why are you clapping? I mean, sure, the movie was funny, but it was so stupid at the same time!"

A teenager who looked like Hamilton muttered, "Nerds."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Please tell me if that was okay or not. Sorry if it was short. Remember the poll on my profile! Review!**

**~DD**


	10. Tall top hats and very annoyed people

**I found out more info about the second book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series! *spoiler alert* There's a third group and it's called the Guardians and Atticus is part of it! I wonder what they guard… *end of spoiler***

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially Emily Starlight! Sorry if this seems a little boring! I kind of have writer's block for this chapter even though the ideas are already written down.**

**If you read the Gallagher Girls series, I got the idea for Zach Goodman from that series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_37. __Quote all dialogue 4 seconds after it is said on the screen._

_**"Hey! You there! Come back!" **__The police started to run._

Four seconds later, Dan said, "Hey! You there! Come back!"

_**"You'll never get me!" **__the man said._

Four seconds later, Ned said, "You'll never get me!" Several people glared at Ned.

_**"Yes I will! Good guys always prevail!" **__the police yelled._

Four seconds later, Dan said, "Yes I will! Good guys always- What was the last word again?"

"The last word is prevail." Ted said.

Ned face palmed. "Dan, you messed up!" he whispered.

"Oh. Sorry!" Dan said.

_**"You're an evil police officer with nothing to do!" **__the man yelled._

Four seconds later, Dan yelled, "You're an evil police-" Then he stopped. Several people were glaring at him.

A random lady yelled, "I'll call 911 if you don't shut up!"

Ted's eyes widened. "No need to go to the extremes. We we're just leaving."

_**"I'm a good person!" **__the man yelled._

While the Starlings and Dan were leaving, Dan yelled, "I'm a good person!" and ran out.

_38. __Get up frequently and leave the room while singing, "Let's all go to the lobby to get ourselves a treat."_

Zach Goodman was not amused. Several times while he was trying to watch the movie, some boy with sandy blonde hair frequently left the room while singing, "Let's all go to the lobby to get ourselves a treat." The worse part? The boy always came back empty-handed. He always gets up every five minute and comes back with nothing!

Zach wanted to rip the boy's head apart, but he would be arrested. So he devised a plan…

* * *

><p>Dan got up to leave the theater. He didn't sing anything. He just left, and no one bothered him.<p>

Ned walked into the theater and sat in Dan's original seat. After five minutes, he got up and sang, "Let's all go to the lobby to get ourselves a treat!"

Zach stared. _That's not the little boy,_ he thought. He ignored that thought and chucked popcorn at Ned. "There! That's your treat! Now shut up and sit down!"

Ned slowly sat down. Zach glared at and held popcorn in his fist in a scary fashion for the rest of the movie.

_39. __Every time there is a gunshot scream, "Hit the floor!" jump on the floor, and cover your head._

"At least I can see this movie," Dan said. He threw some popcorn in his mouth.

"Shhh!" several people said.

_**"Put your hands up!"**__ the police officer said._

_**"No!"**__ the criminal pulled out a gun and shot the police officer._

"Ahhh! Hit the floor!" Dan screamed. He jumped on the floor, covered his head, and whimpered.

Ned did the same thing, but Ted yelled, "Hit the lights!" and cowered behind the seat in front of him.

Several people stared at them, but their eyes went back to the screen. Dan looked at the movie screen from behind a chair and got up. The Starlings did the same. After Dan and Ned did that several times, and Ted did it all wrong, they left the theater.

Dan looked at Ted. "Why did you do it all wrong?

"What so you mean? I yelled 'hit the lights' and hid behind the chair!" Ted yelled.

"You were supposed to yell 'hit the floor', jump on the floor, and put your hands on your head. I don't even know how you messed that up!" Dan said.

"I'm not sure either." Ted scratched his head.

"Just don't mess up again!" Dan yelled.

"Okay, okay." Ted said.

_40. __Wear one of those "cat in the hat" top hats._

Ned wore a very tall top hat and sat in the middle row. A man seated behind him tapped his shoulder and said, "Can you remove your hat? It's blocking my view of the screen.

"It is?" Ned asked.

"Yes," the man said sweetly. "Please take it off."

"But my head will be cold." Ned said.

"Don't you have hair? Your hair will keep you warm!" The man was losing his patience.

"No it won't!" Ned said.

"Take it off!" the man yelled.

"It's a free country!" Ned yelled.

"Take it off or else I'll-"

"Or else you'll what?" Ted appeared out of nowhere and glared at the man.

"You're twins? Tell your brother to take off the hat." The man said.

"I don't think so. My brother needs that hat to keep him warm." Ted said.

The man glared at the Starlings and left.

"Thanks for having my back Ted." Ned said gratefully. He got up to hug his brother awkwardly.

Several people threw popcorn and candy at them.

"Get out of the way!" one of the spectators yelled.

"I can't see!" another yelled.

"Sorry!" the Starlings said. They both got out of the way.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**At least this chapter was a little longer than the last one. Please look at the poll on my profile if you didn't yet. Review!**

**~DD**


	11. Comfortable Dan and controlled people

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would also like to thank Emily for helping with my grammar. Kikipalmer21, Zach is in here.**

**I'm sorry that I didn't update last week.**

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_41._ _Bring__ your__ own__ bean bag __chair __and__ sit__ in__ the__ aisle._

Dan dragged a green bean bag chair into the movie theater and dropped it in the aisle. He sat down on the bean bag and made himself comfortable. Several people tried to push Dan out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. They sighed and went to the other side of the theater to sit. After fifteen minutes, a man named Zach Goodman scowled at Dan.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Zach asked.

"I'm not stalking you; I just want to watch the movie." Dan said.

"I guess that's a valid reason. Please move so I could go through." Dan just stared at him.

"Move so I can go through." Zach said slowly through gritted teeth.

"I'm too comfortable to move." Dan said.

Zach's left eye started to twitch. He glared at Dan and stomped off.

_42. __Before __the__ movie__ begins,__ tape__ fart__ cushions__ to __various __chairs__ in __the __theater __room._

"How many fart cushions do you have?" Dan asked Ted.

"I have 15 red fart cushions ." Ted said.

"Why red?" Ned asked.

"It will camouflage with the seat." Ted handed each of them 5 fart cushion.

"Cool! Can we start now?" Dan asked.

"Of course. The movie just ended." Ted said. The Starling boys and Dan waited for everyone to leave and they went in.

Dan ran around the theater and threw fart cushions on the seats. Ned and Ted placed their fart cushions in the areas where people like to sit.

A few minutes later, a janitor went into the theater while cleaning up the popcorn on the floor. He looked at Ned, who was placing the last fart cushion in the middle row.

"What are you boys doing? The movie already ended!" the janitor said.

"We were just leaving." Ted informed the janitor. Ned, Ted, and Dan left the room.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

After the janitor left the theater, Ted, Ned, and Dan went into the theater and sat down. Fifteen minutes later, an elderly lady walked in and sat down on a seat with a fart cushion. _Pfft._ The lady was startled by the sound.

She looked at Ned, Ted, and Dan and said, "Oh dear! That was very unexpected! Excuse me boys, I'm very sorry that happened." The elderly lady burst into tears. "I'm getting old and I find that I can't control myself anymore! Please forgive me!"

Ted looked guilty. "Ma'am, I'm sure that you can control yourself. We put a fart cushion on your seat."

Dan stared at him. "Why did you tell her?" he hissed.

"I felt guilty!" Ted defended himself.

The elderly lady clucked her tongue. "You boys should feel guilty. Giving an elderly lady like myself a scare!"

"We're very sorry ma'am. We won't bother you again." Ned said.

"Good! Here, each of you can have a piece of candy." The lady handed Ned, Ted, and Dan a piece of candy and sat down.

Ned, Ted, and Dan quietly walked out of the theater.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry, but this is a short chapter because I'm stuck on #43 and I feel too sick to write anything else. And I know that the author's note has bad grammar.  
><strong>


	12. The stalkers come back

**I would like to thank Emily with my grammar. Without you, I would be a complete mess.**

**Helena The Happy DRUNK Emo, #44 is dedicated to you.**

**MelRose520, thank you for your concern.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_"Guys, you can't make me do it alone." Dan had whined._

_ "We're sorry Dan," Ted had replied. "But you're going to have to do the next four on your own."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because Ned has to take out his wisdom teeth out. Sorry Dan."_

Dan sighed as he read over the next four on the list. Dan thought it wouldn't be fun without them. He brightened up. At least they are only going to be gone for a short period of time.

_43. __Play musical chairs, get up frequently, and move right next to someone sitting by them self._

Dan went into a theater and sat next to a texting blond girl.

"You shouldn't be texting!" Dan scolded.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're younger than me!" the girl scoffed. Dan wordlessly got up and sat next to an elderly man.

"Excuse me, but what is this movie about?" the man asked.

"I don't know." Dan got up again and sat next to a hyper-looking boy.

"Do you have candy?" the boy bounced up and down.

"No, sorry. Where's your mom?" Before the little boy could reply, Dan sat next to the blond girl again.

"Why did you walk away? I was still talking to you! It's not nice!" the girl said.

"Sorry, but I have to go now." Dan replied. He sat next to the elderly man again.

"Are you sure you don't know what the movie is about?" the elderly man asked.

"I'm positive." Dan sat next to the hyper boy.

"I'll tell you where my mom is if you give me candy!" the boy yelled.

"No thanks." Dan was about to sit next to the girl, when a tall guy sat next to the girl and put his arm around her.

"You stole my seat." Dan whined.

"Stop bothering my girlfriend or else." The tall guy said. He cracked his knuckles to help Dan foreshadow what he was going to do. Dan turned around and ran out.

_44. __Bring a water gun. Shoot it at anyone who begins talking and say very loudly, "SHH!"_

Marissa and Lily thought they were lucky because the cute guy named Dan sat two rows in front of them. But little did they know that he carried a fully loaded water gun.

* * *

><p>Dan heard the person in front of him talking loudly on his phone. He sprayed the person and said, "SHH!"<p>

The man sputtered and looked at his damaged phone. He glared at Dan and growled, "You'll hear from my lawyer." He stomped out of the theater.

Dan heard giggling and whispering two rows above him. He turned around and sprayed Marissa and Lily. Marissa looked at her soaked designer clothing and glared at Dan. Lily looked at her ruined purse and started wailing.

Dan, completely oblivious, said, "SHH!"

Marissa snapped at him. "I'm not going to be quiet! You owe me about $1,000 for my ruined clothes!"

Dan waved a hand. "It'll dry." He yawned and left.

Lily stopped wailing. "I want revenge. But it's hard to stay mad at him. He's too cute."

Marissa agreed and sighed dreamily. "I know. He's _so_ cute."

_45. __Before the commercials start and people are just coming in, shout so people outside can hear, "I'M SO VERY SORRY! YOU'RE TOO LATE!"_

Dan walked into the theater early and sat down. 18 minutes later, a couple walked in.

Dan took a deep breath and shouted, "I'M SO VERY SORRY! YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

Several people peeked in, but they said nothing. The couple stared at Dan. After a few minutes, the man spoke. "We're late?"

He turned towards the lady. "Kathy, I told you not to waste an hour putting on make-up!"

Kathy looked at her watch. "But it says 1:00 on my watch. We're early."

Dan gave them a sympathetic look. "There's a 3 hour time change. Haven't you heard?"

"No, we haven't heard. Thank you young man." Kathy hugged Dan tightly. "Now we have to wait for the next showing of the movie."

"Um…you're welcome." Dan said.

_46. __Tie a cardboard box around your waist and walk up and down the aisles shouting, "Get your popcorn and peanuts here!"_

Dan walked around the aisles yelling, "Get you popcorn and peanuts here!"

A little girl walked up to him. "How much is the popcorn?"

"One dollar." Dan replied.

The girl yelled across the theater. "Mommy! The man is selling popcorn and it's only one dollar! Can we get some?"

A woman appeared at the little girl's side in an instant. She glared at Dan. "Don't talk to my daughter, you stranger." She slapped Dan.

She told her daughter in a calm and soothing voice, "The evil man won't hurt you. Let's go Arianna."

Dan yelled. "I'm not a man! I'm just a kid!" The woman glared at Dan and he shut up.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Well…I'm done. Please review!**

**~DD**


	13. The End Epilouge

**PLEASE READ:**

**This is it. The last chapter of this fanfic. First, I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers for putting my fanfic in their favorites and alerts. Second, I want to thank Emily Starlight for helping me with my grammar. It would be a mess without you. Lastly, I want to thank everyone who actually read up to this. **

**By the way, don't read #51 if you haven't watched Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. Skip to the line break (also known as the divider for the epilogue.).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues or Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_47.__Cough really loudly right at the most important part of the movie, so nobody can hear it. (Example: When the killer's name is going to be revealed.)_

_** "I know the name of the murderer." **__the man said._

_** "Really? You'll arrest him for killing my father?" **__the lady asked._

_** "Of course. Anything for you." **__the man said._

_** "Who's the killer? Please tell me." **__the lady gripped the man's hand._

_** "Of course. It's-" **_

Dan burst into a coughing fit. He fell out of his seat and made gagging noises. Ted and Ned bent over him to make sure that he was just faking. Several people looked at him with concern. Several people strained to hear the name of the killer. Others just glared at Dan. After a few minutes, he stopped coughing. Several people still looked at Dan with concern, but the rest were mad because they couldn't hear the name of the murderer.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

At the end of the movie, a woman approached the Starling boys and Dan. "Are you okay?" she asked Dan.

"I've never felt better." Dan chirped. She stared at him for a moment before walking away. A man approached Dan.

"Young man, I'm Dr. Atlantis, but you can just call me Doctor." The man said.

"Atlantis? As in the lost city?" Dan asked.

"Yes. Now onto business. I have never heard anyone cough like that before. You won't mind if I examine you at my office to see what wrong with- I mean, to see how peculiar you are." The doctor hoped that he covered his mistake and that Dan had no idea what peculiar meant.

"Peculiar? Did you just call me weird?" Dan asked. "You mean that in a bad way, don't you?"

The doctor laughed nervously. "Of course not! I meant to say that you are a very special young man!"

Dan glared. "I'm just a science experiment, aren't I?" Dan stomped off. Ned and Ted glared at the doctor.

"How could you be mean to our cousin?" Ted asked angrily.

"I wasn't being mean! Can you get into your tiny brain that-" the doctor stopped. He said stiffly, "I have to go now." He walked away without glancing back.

_48. Laugh hysterically during the sad parts in the movie; cry during the funny ones._

_**"Ladies, I'm sad to say this, but your father…has died." **__The two ladies sobbed._

Everyone in the theater cried, except the Starling boys and Dan. They laughed hysterically throughout the sad scene. Dan clutched his sides while Ted and Ned leaned back in their seats and laughed hard. Everyone wondered how they could be so heartless.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_The criminal ran into a room and shut the door. He laughed evilly and ran towards a door on the other side. When he opened it, the police ran towards him. The criminal grabbed the police's hand and hit him with it._

_**"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" **__the criminal cackled._

Everyone laughed at the criminal's antics, except for the Starling boys and Dan. They cried so hard that several people glared at them because they couldn't hear anything. Others wondered if they were dropped on their heads as babies.

_49. Bring a pager or cell phone and set them off every 5 minutes. You can also set off a watch alarm if it is loud._

_ Riiing._ "What is that annoying sound?" several people muttered. After a few minutes, they relaxed because they couldn't hear anything. _Riiiing. _The sound returned. Several people looked around for the cause, but they couldn't hear where the sound was coming from. They were wary by the time the noise returned. _Riiing._ They all looked towards Ned. Ned looked up to see 40 pair of eyes staring at him.

Ned chuckled nervously. "Why are you all staring at me?"

A man called out, "Give up. We all know you were the one who made that noise."

Ned chuckled again before making a break for the door.

_50. Say "Shhhhh" every 5 minutes._

_**"You have…" **__the doctor said._

Everyone in the theater held their breath as they waited to see that disease infected Cathy.

"Shhhhh," Ted whisper-yelled.

_**"That's impossible. I can't have that." **__Cathy shook her head._

Everyone glared at Ted, who innocently stared up at the screen.

_**"What do you mean she has ****that?** **It isn't possible. Since she has it, I'm going to-" **__The man paused for dramatic effect._

Everyone held their breath again. "SHHHHH," Ned yelled.

_Cathy cried. __**"You can't do that."**_

_** "I will," **__the man walked out of the room._

Everyone glared at Ned. "You made us miss what they were going to say-twice!"

Ned shook his head. "Actually, my brother made you miss what they were going to say the first time. I made you miss what they said the second time." Everyone glared at the Starling boys.

"Shhhhh," Ned said.

"You just made it worse!" Ted whispered.

Dan scooted away from them inconspicuously.

_51. Pass by a room that's showing a movie you've already seen, put your head into the room, and scream the ending._

"Which movie should we spoil?" Ted asked.

"What about Sherlock Holmes? " Dan asked. Ned and Ted nodded. They casually walked pass the theater showing Sherlock Holmes and stuck their head into the theater.

"Professor Moriarty will die!" Ted yelled.

"Sherlock Holmes faked his death!" Dan shouted.

"He typed a question mark after 'The End'" Ned yelled. "That was actually pretty cool."

Several people looked like they wanted to strangle them. A man even cracked his knuckles.

Ted chuckled nervously. "You know, we should go now." The Starling boys and Dan ran away.

* * *

><p>"This is strange," Ted muttered as he looked over the list. The three of them were resting at Grace's mansion. Dan went into the kitchen to grab a soda.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ned asked as he collapsed on a couch.

"We're…finished," Ted said. He turned the list around to make sure that he didn't miss anything.

"Ted, you know that we would have finished it sooner or later," Dan said as he walked into the room. "At least we had fun. Right?"

Amy, who was incredibly happy that the list is done, said, "Well, now you're done. You guys should train now." She smiled as they groaned and made their way into the training room.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!DD!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Well, it's done. I'm sorry if this seemed a little rushed. I'll miss working on this. Again, I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, or alerted. Have a belated New Years!**

**~Devi**


End file.
